


Bloodpact

by Despairic



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Blood Kink, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Night Terrors, One-Shot, Self-Harm, Smut, Yurika - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:53:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24484627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Despairic/pseuds/Despairic
Summary: Her hopeless lust would have been the death of them all..
Relationships: Monika/Yuri (Doki Doki Literature Club!)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	Bloodpact

**Author's Note:**

> ~Hello~
> 
> If you happen to enjoy reading this, I am currently looking for a roleplay partner to play Monika whilst I play Yuri.  
> The roleplay can more than likely get sexual depending on how we take it, but I'm big on a good storyline before we get there if we do~  
> Everything else we can discuss if you're interested, just drop a comment, I mainly use Discord and we can hit something up. :)
> 
> ~Carry on!  
> -Chandler

_Bright purple eyes looked around at the room around her. Everything was dark, the walls seemingly closer than they had been when she had gone to bed. A hand was curled in her hair, her eyes flicking back and forth across the room as she backed up till she felt her back connect with the headboard behind her. She swore she saw something move out of the corner of her eye, her fingers curling into a fist as her breaths grew heavier by the second. With her chest heaving at that point, a bright flash of purple eyes across the room instantly had the purple haired girl's body going rigid. Frozen in pure fear, she could feel herself trembling, her neck twitching before she narrowed her eyes in the dark of the room. She swore a figure was resting at the edge of the room mocking her as a grin came to rest upon their lips. A part of her felt pure anger for no reason.. She was beyond confused at her own head, that was until she saw a flash of silver. It flickered in the dark, the moon shining in through the folded blinds. She could see the glow emitting from the all too familiar object, and her chest racked as a sob left her. Tears were slipping down her cheeks as she watched the knife rise in the figure's hand. The swift downward move of their arm had her eyes widening as her jaw dropped, a sharp scream left into the room as the knife plunged into her._

* * *

Her eyes shot open as she looked around the room, a hand curled in her hair as her chest heaved with each breath she took. Yuri's body was seemingly on fire as her purple orbs scanned the room, _everything was the same._ Fear crept up her spine, reminding her of what she had just lived through, needless to say, the belief was that she was in a loop within her cracked mind. Tears threatened to spill from her eyes as she wiped the cold sweat from her forehead. This was different. _It had to be._

"Yuri?"

The voice beside her made her nearly snap her neck as she turned to meet who it belonged to. It was soft, still thick with sleep as a hand reached out in her direction. Gently coming to rest on her thigh over the blanket, Yuri shuddered as her neck twitched involuntarily. Meeting emerald green orbs in the dark, Yuri tried to force a smile to her features, but in that moment it cracked. It was rare for her to crack in front of anyone.. _Especially Monika._

"Yu-ri?"

Her voice sounded once more in a sleepish sing song tone, movement being felt beside her as Yuri turned her head. She looked at the corner of the room, watching it as if something would magically appear there. _Who the hell knew with her head anymore?_

"Honey, look at me.."

A soft hand came to rest beneath her chin, two slender fingers turning her head back to look into those beautiful emerald greens. They seemed to have her under a spell no matter the time of day.. Entrancing and nothing but tantalizing. Yuri never knew what to expect when she looked into them, the sensation was always different, and she welcomed each new one they brought upon her.

"Yuri..."

Yuri looked back into those emerald greens, still trying to force a smile. It hurt how hard she was smiling, a grin on her face despite the way she felt tears slide down her cheeks. Everything hurt.. Her chest was slowly beginning to rise and fall at a proper pace, but everything inside of it was tight.. What she felt in her stomach..? _It would never amount to any pain she could inflict on herself ever again.. It had felt so real..._

"Talk to me, Baby.."

Closing her eyes at the name, the tears flowed freely and she kept that grin going. She wasn't sure if she looked ridiculous or manic, in that moment she simply didn't care. Yuri was cracking by the second and she couldn't hide it any longer. _Not that she could even if she wanted too.._ Monika had a way of seeing through her, one that Yuri wasn't familiar with. No matter what she did, or how she lied despite being a rather truthful person, when it came to the auburn haired beauty, Monika just never fell for any of it.. Yuri always wondered why that was.. With everyone in her life, no one ever seemed to just see through her. Monika seemed to have her down to her coding one could say theoretically.. _Or maybe we are just meant for one another~_

"It.. It hurts.."

The words were barely audible as she spoke them, a whisper on the nightly breeze that crept in through the partially opened window. Yuri could feel herself shake as she turned her head away from Monika once more. No matter how hard she tried to keep that smile, the minute Monika turned her head back to her and said those words.. There was no putting back together the pieces of her shattered facade. 

"What hurts, Yuri..?"

She looked back into those sorrowful green eyes. _There was no turning away from them._ Almost as if she was stuck in a trance, a hand had gently come to cup Yuri's cheek, a thumb rubbing away stray tears that dared tred paths down her way. Yuri had tried to force that smile back onto her lips, but by the second her lips trembled and her body shuddered crazily as she shook her head looking back into Monika's eyes. She was trying to suck in a breath, hoping it would relax her, but it just hurt. For a second, she didn't even register that she had been laughing as she shook her head, purple eyes connecting with emerald green as she forced the words out, pain itching up the back of her throat. 

_"Everything."_

The way she had cracked before her, Monika couldn't stand to watch it any longer. Moving in to take the girl in her arms, as she wrapped them around her shaking body, her eyes shut as she felt the girl shudder and shake in her hold. She knew there wasn't a way she could stop this with the snap of two fingers.. _No amount of coding could piece her back together.. No matter how hard she tried.._ She had tried countless times as a matter of fact. Each time she had attempted to fix her, and each time something else had gone wrong. Playing with the threads of someone's mind as delicate as Yuri's? _You were destined to run into a break in the system at every corner._

"You're alright.. I've got you.."

The words left between her lips before she could have stopped them. Her own emerald greens growing teary as she bit the inside of her lip. A part of her believed she didn't have a right to cry and that part was probably right. It was her fault the girl had turned out to be like this after all. Yet.. No matter how that fault may be her own.. She would try to make up for it every second of the way. If being there for her through these episodes would help? _She'd be there for every single one of them._

"It won't stop..."

Yuri opened her eyes as her breaths grew ragged against Monika's shoulder. Her hands gripped her back, almost threatening to scratch at it as she twitched here and there against her. Monika simply rubbed small circles at the small of her back, quietly calming her without even saying a word. Her presence was always welcomed.. _Especially during this hell.._ She tried her best to fight these episodes when they occurred, but no matter how hard she fought, she never seemed to win. For a moment she liked to believe that she could control them, but that wasn't the case, believe as she may have liked. Twitching harshly, she hugged Monika tightly, a sharp pain in her arms forcing her to remember what had occurred earlier that morning.

_"I wish you would tell me when these thoughts start to riddle your mind.."_

_Monika rested before her, gentle hands wrapping her arm in bandaging for what seemed like the third or fourth time that week. Yuri had lost count. Days would go by and she would be fine, night would hit and the world became Hell on Earth. Unsure as to why this was the case, she always tried her best to force herself to go to sleep, but try as she may, it never worked. Being an insomniac was a pain in the ass on its own.. **These fucking temptations were a pain in the ass on their own.**_

The voice throughout her head caused her to crack back to reality, her arms throbbing harshly at the memory. Monika had hugged her tighter, forcing her arms against her back, which Yuri instantly whined at. That seemed to catch the auburn haired girl's attention, with that on the table, Yuri swallowed, coughing as she did so. Monika pulled away, concern running rampant in those emerald green orbs.. 

"Th-.. Are they bothering you?"

Monika was gentle with addressing the matter. When it came to mentioning them, it seemed to stir something within Yuri's mind. It probably didn't help that at one point she had coded her like that. _Her hopeless lust would have been the death of them all.._

Yuri nodded her head, looking away as she rested both arms in front of her. The bandage was peeling on her left arm, causing Monika to sigh as she nodded her head. A dip in the bed, and soon she was gone. Just knowing that made Yuri's head snap up, and Monika must have noticed as she stopped, turning around to look into scared purple eyes.

"I'm just going to the bathroom to get more bandages, I'll be right back, alright?"

As much as she begged herself to shake her head, Yuri nodded in response. She would have **killed** for Monika to have stayed with her. Shivering at the thought, Yuri brought her arms gently to her chest, her hands holding one another as she rested her chin down atop of them. Monika hadn't said much more as she left the room, the door creaking open before it shut itself. Yuri cursed under her breath, looking around the room as if it would jump at her at any moment. Purple eyes flicked back and forth, her lip curling up in a snarl as she slunk back against the bed. The burn would keep her in the present, that was for certain, but she was just waiting for something to jump at her.. _Someone.._

Yuri's eyes shut tightly as the lights in the room flicked on, a groan leaving her as she slowly opened them. Blinking purple orbs in order to get used to the brightness, she was met with tired emerald greens as Monika smiled back at her. The bed sunk at her side once more, skin brushing her own as Monika let out a small yawn, beckoning her to give her a hand.

"We can change these and try and go back to bed, alright?"

Yuri nodded her head, not really being able to mutter much. She wasn't sure she could talk at that moment as Monika began to slowly take one of her arms. The poet could hear the way the bandaging ripped from its stuck together position and she couldn't stop the small whine as she felt a small tear. That was never a good thing.. _They had to have re-opened.._

"Fuck.."

Monika muttered the curse as she came to rest Yuri's arm on her thigh. Emerald greens looked around for something to dab away the blood, but to no avail not much was around. She would have to get up again.. Looking to Yuri, she was going to say something, but noticed the intent stare the girl had on the blood. It was slowly pooling on the top of her forearm, growing darker in color. If she dared move her arm just in the slightest, that pool would slide down the sides of her arm. _I could just... No.._

"I'm going to grab a rag, try not to move it. We don't want blood on the sheets."

Smiling to Yuri, Monika didn't get much of a response as the girl simply looked at her arm. She wouldn't say much more at that, but she did move in slowly to place a small kiss to the top of the poet's head. Yuri seemed to hum softly at that, a reminder to Monika that she wasn't totally broken this time around.. Nodding to herself, she got up, ready to take her leave once more. 

The minute the door shut, the temptation was far too great. Her heart was pounding in her chest, begging for her to lean forward, to do something! It was looking back up at her.. Looking so enticing.. A shiver ran up Yuri's spine as she brought her arm up from where it had been. Disobeying Monika's words to have kept her arm still, she leaned forward. Against her want almost, her tongue ran straight through the pool. The coppery, near savory taste had her taste buds on a vacation as her body shuddered at the contact. A small sigh left between her lips, blood staining them as she leaned in for another lick. Her senses were going haywire as she continued licking at the open wounds, whining quietly to herself. The taste was one she adored.. A sacred taste almost.. One that only she knew.. One that--

"Y-Yuri?"

She hadn't even registered the door opening as her tongue was flattened against her arm. Blood gently dripped down the sides of her arm, staining her lips as she looked back at Monika. Emerald green eyes looked at the scene before her, nearly dropping the soft rag in her hand. Swallowing hard, she closed the door behind her, watching Yuri pick her head up. Her eyes were full of fear. _There was no way in hell she could fix **that.**_

"Yuri, I--"

"I'm fucking psychotic, go ahead and say it. I know that's what you're thinking."

The harshness in her tone caught Monika off guard as she started her walk towards the bed, causing her to stop mid walk as she looked at Yuri. _This was still her Yuri.. Right?_

"That's not what I was thinking at all, Yuri.. I just.."

Monika came to bring herself back onto the bed, frowning as she looked into purple eyes that seemed to think she was judging her with every action. The rag was gently placed on Monika's knee as she offered Yuri her hand, her way of asking for her arm back. Yuri didn't oblige immediately, looking away as licked at her lower lip. Tilting her head at that, Monika was patient, watching her quietly as the girl spoke.

"It's.. Nice.."

The words finally found themselves leaving Yuri. Barely ever did she utter a single word about what she felt when it came to the devilish actions she forced upon herself. Her arms were a massacre.. But she couldn't care any less. Pleasure was derived from each little cut, each drop of blood she shed.. _Each savory lick she was allowed to take._

"The taste is nothing sh-short of immaculate.. It's unique.. Is.."

Yuri slowly found herself turning back. Although her eyes went straight to the blood dripping down her arm, ever so slowly they looked up at Monika. A timid smile rested on bloody lips as she asked her question. It was so gentle.. So innocent.. Yet at the same time, _it was far from that._

"Is that wrong..?"

Monika didn't know how to respond to the question being asked, the faint purple glow emitting from her girlfriend's eyes catching her off guard momentarily. _She knew those eyes far too well.._ Her hands had gently taken the girl's arm, looking at it intently as if one of the droplets of blood sliding along her flesh would have the answer. To no avail, she didn't say a word. What could she possibly say? Perhaps it is psychotic.. _To some._ Deranged, unhealthy, any word someone could possibly think to call something that they didn't understand. Monika knew that Yuri was different from the rest of the world.. Different from _them._ She had cracked her coding a while ago, similar to Monika. Yuri was _real,_ and Monika would rather be damned another eternity than lose her. 

Her head shook as she slowly leaned in. She wasn't sure what brought the action upon her, but her eyes met timid purple as her tongue gently ran up her arm. A gasp left Yuri, her body going stiff as she looked at the woman before her. Those emerald greens didn't leave Yuri once as her tongue returned to her mouth. Purple eyes had darkened substantially at the action unknown even to herself as she looked away momentarily, a soft blush seeping across her cheeks. Monika wasn't entirely sure as to what else to do, but she could see the slightest hint of a smile on Yuri's features.. And after all the hell she had put her through.. _She would do **anything** to see her precious poet smile._

"M..Monika.."

Her tongue ran back along her arm, licking up each drop of blood that made its way in her path. Yuri's other arm had bent, her hand covering her mouth slightly as she simply watched the display before her. Everything was on fire, her body trembling from something new. Something welcomed. _Pleasure._

"Mmh.."

The soft whimpers and quiet moans coming from her girlfriend were enough to please the auburn haired girl. She seemed to be relaxing from whatever episode had come upon her before. That was a plus. Monika didn't mind holding the girl till she fell asleep, she didn't mind running her hand through her hair and kissing her softly in the dark.. _She didn't mind licking up blood from her self-inflicted wounds._

Monika slowly picked her head up, smiling to Yuri as she gently leaned in. Closing her eyes upon the impact, a shaky moan left into Monika's mouth as she kissed her vice president. A gentle hand cupped Yuri's cheek, the taste of blood and simply Yuri's natural taste driving her wild.. Yuri definitely wasn't kidding when she had said it was a unique taste.. She almost felt embarrassed for how quickly she believed the girl. Pulling out of their kiss, she noticed how out of breath the purple haired girl before her was, a smile coming to rest on Monika's features as her thumb gently ran along Yuri's lips. She could see the red on it, whatever blood she had gotten off sticking to her finger tip. Yuri must have noticed it as well, leaning in to take her thumb in her mouth. Feeling her cheeks burn up, Monika let out a quiet breath, humming as she felt the girl suck at the tip of her thumb, her tongue slowly swirling around it before she allowed it to slide out of her mouth.

"Your taste is intoxicating.."

Monika admitted quietly as she looked back into purple eyes. Yuri was still out of breath, her lips parted in quiet pants as she nodded her head, slowly bringing her unwrapped arm into her lap. Monika looked at it for a moment, looking back to Yuri as she gently took it once more. As much as she would have loved to continue this endeavor, Monika couldn't allow Yuri to lose any more blood. It may not be a fatal cut, but she would rather wrap it up before things got too messy, or too hurtful. Raising the girl's hand to her mouth, Monika gently placed a small kiss to Yuri's palm, gently trailing the kisses up her arm, biting back the urge to suck at the wounds. Blood matted her lips as she looked up at Yuri, the girl seeming like she had come just from the sensation of her lips on her wounds alone. Her cheeks were burning, purple eyes dark with arousal as she offered Monika a smile. Continue as she would have liked, Monika kissed her wrist one last time, reaching for the bandaging as she did so.

"As much as I would love to sit here and taste you all night.. We have school tomorrow, and wrapping these up sooner than later sounds rather smart in my opinion."

Yuri just nodded her head, a part of her not really registering it all as she had just kept her arm outstretched to Monika. The auburn haired girl took it gently, resting it back on her leg as she reached for the gauze, her smile warm as she looked to her girlfriend.

_"We can continue this when I finish, if you're good for me~"_

* * *

Lips clashed in a passionate dance as Monika came to straddle the girl before her. Hands curling in purple locks as a knee found its way against her core. Whimpering into their kiss, her hips rolled against her knee, the sensation sending a shock up her spine. Heat was filling her body to the brim as she pulled away from their kiss, a hand gently pushing Yuri's head up as lips connected with her neck. Perhaps they were both out of their minds at that moment.. _Bloodthirsty and riddled by lust.._

Teeth had sunken into her flesh, a hand going straight to Monika's auburn locks as she felt the sting. Her mouth fell open, pants leaving her as the hand in Monika's hair curled into a fist, pulling at what she could. It was an ac to get Monika to stop, but Yuri knew well that Monika was never one to let up, unless Yuri vocally voiced her disapproval. Her actions never spoke the truth of her wants unless her voice followed in suit. The girl was selectively mute in most situations, making her hard to read depending on who was around. Monika admired it silently when they were with the others, but when they were alone? _She read her like a book._

The taste of blood finally met her tongue once more as she bit down hard enough. Teeth sunk further into Yuri's flesh, eliciting a cry from the poet as she pulled harder at Monika's hair. No matter how she pulled the girl hadn't let up, and the wet sensation she felt well against her neck. A tongue licked at the wound, her body shivering as she squirmed under Monika's ministrations. Unknown to herself, a hand had found itself sliding up Yuri's inner thigh, pressing her legs apart as her sweats were taken down in one swift movement. Monika had moved away for maybe a few seconds, throwing Yuri's sweats off to the side before their lips met in another elaborate dance. Whining into Monika's mouth, Yuri's chest heaved with a shudder as their kiss broke momentarily, a soft moan sounding into the room as Monika's gently found themselves against her bare pussy. Purple eyes were half lidded as they looked back into lustful greens, only closing once more as lips connected with her own again. 

"M-M.Moni..Monika.."

Her name came out in short bursts, barely ever properly full until Monika had slid two fingers into her girlfriend's soaked cunt. Beginning to pump her fingers in and out of the girl, Yuri found herself grasping at any part of her president as lips connected with her neck once more. They went right back to that wet spot, the scent of blood causing Yuri to shudder as her hips bucked involuntarily into Monika's hand. She was becoming short of breath, almost forgetting to breathe as her girlfriend continued to fuck her. It wasn't rough.. It wasn't too overwhelming.. Simplicity at its best.. _With the finest touch of love and care._

"You're so tight around my fingers, Yuri-kins.."

A moan found itself leaving Yuri as she curled a hand in Monika's hair, her back arching against the bed before Monika's actions slowed. Opening her eyes in that moment, she felt the girl tug at her shirt, and inevitably Yuri slowly brought the shirt up and over her head. Now in nothing more than her panties and bandaging, Monika simply grinned. It was nothing malicious, kind if anything.. _And her lips knew just where to go._

Fisting a handful of auburn hair in her hand, Yuri whined out into the room as the girl had taken one of her nipples into her mouth. Her body was burning up, an all too familiar coil being pressed down below her stomach. It wouldn't be long before it shot free and she came.. _But by god did she want to hold onto this feeling for a while longer._

"F..Fuck.. M-M-Monika.. I-I'm close, Baby.. Fuck... Fuck!"

The hand in Monika's hair tightened, a short cry sounding out into the room as her body went taut. Her back arched off of the bed, only to fall back on it as her chest heaved with Monika's continued ministrations. The lips encasing her erect nipple had let up, a soft tongue gently running along the hard nub as her fingers continued their relentless pace. Monika helped her ride out her orgasam, relishing in the way Yuri looked while doing so. Each sound was nothing short of music to her ears.. She loved and savored each one.. _And longed for them evermore._

"So cute~"

Monika hummed as she slid her fingers out of her vice president, smiling to her as lips pressed against Yuri's. Her hand came to rest on the girl's stomach, gently rubbing it as Yuri continued to breathe a bit hardly. There was no easier way to tell that she had probably forgotten to breathe here and there, it was so like her. Always getting caught up in the flow of things that she forgot most of the necessities in life. Either way.. Monika was happy.. _Yuri_ was happy, and Monika wanted nothing more.

"H-Hush.."

Yuri curled in on herself at the comment, rolling onto her side only to hiss at the sharp pain that shot through her arm. The sting was prominent to where it made her roll once more on to her back, a whine sounding as she tried rolling the other way. Monika noticed, quiet as she got up to turn off the lights. As she did so, she noticed how Yuri laid her arms out in front of her, a sigh leaving the auburn haired girl's lips before the lights were finally off.

"C'mere you.."

A final dip in the bed sent Yuri back a tad bit more, pressing into a warm embrace. Monika snaked her hand gently around her waist, being gently not to disturb her arm as Yuri had brought it atop of her own, humming softly in return as Monika gently took her hand. A thumb ran along her knuckles, soothing Yuri to her soul as she pressed herself back into Monika. Legs tangled with her own, the woman's head just resting above her own. Yuri could feel her breath tickle the top of her head here and there, calming as she simply closed her eyes and slunk back into Monika's warmth.

"I love you.."

Yuri whispered out into the quiet of the room. Her eyes were closed, exhaustion finally taking its hold over the poet as she snuggled back into Monika as much as she could. The older poet simply chuckled here and there, moving to adjust however she could to make sure the girl before her was comfortable. Kissing purple locks in the dark, Monika's green eyes slowly closed, a sharp pang sizzling through her chest as the words were spoken. Whatever had pained Yuri had dissipated for tonight.. Monika was grateful for that.. A simple patch up and fuck seemed to calm her down.. If that's what it took, she would oblige to anything.. _To see her smile.. To feel her in my arms.. To know for certainty that she is **mine..** She loves me.. And I love her.. Till we die._

_"I love you too."_

**Author's Note:**

> Writing Times:
> 
> Start Time: 11:14 PM
> 
> End Time: 12:42 AM
> 
> Pardon any typos, I'm high.


End file.
